O Shinny Pikachu
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: É que você não é como os outros, Pikachu." Quarto dia do Calendário de Adventos de Fanfics! Inspirado no "Ursinho Tangerina"! XD


**Eu não sei a quem pertence Pokémon, tá Legal? Mas eu não pretendo ganhar mufunfa com essa Fic!**

**

* * *

O Shinny Pikachu**

No mundo Pokémon o presente mais cobiçados por todas as crianças na época de Natal no mundo Pokémon era um só, seu primeiro Pokémon! Todas as crianças sonham em ganhar este Pokémon e partir em sua jornada. E por isso, as lojas especializadas em vender pokémons iniciais eram extremamente concorridas no Natal. E entre esses Pokémons encontramos um grupo de Pikachus e entre esses Pikachus, achamos um Pikachu especial.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Chamou uma garotinha

-O que foi querida?

- Mãe o que aconteceu com esse Pikachu?

- Que Pikachu querida? – Falou a mãe que até o momento não prestava atenção para o que a filha fala finalmente viu para o Pikachu que a menina apontava. – Não mexa com esse Pikachu querida. Deixe ele aí. Vamos mudar para outro Pokémon, acho que você vai adorar as Chikoritas. – E a mãe tirou a filha de perto do Pikachu.

Mas o que ninguém entendia era que todos os Pokémons podiam enteder aos humanos e ainda se comunicar entre si.

_- Pikachu-Mestre, o que aquela mulher quis dizer._

- Como assim o que aquela mulher disse Pikachu?

- O Senhor sabe muito bem o que ela disse!

- Queria que esse dia nunca chegasse Pikachu.- Suspirou o Pikachu-mestre – Venha comigo.

Nosso Pikachu segui o seu mestre até um parte da loja onde se encontrava um humilde espelhinho.

- Você está nos vendo junto nesse espelho, Pikachu?

- Estou sim, Mestre-Pikachu.

- Então me diga Pikachu, qual é a maior diferença entre nós.

- Bom, você é o mestre, é mais velho e acho que você é um pouco mais alto que eu também...

- Se concentre Pikachu! E olhe direito, qual é a maior diferença entre nós?

- Bem mestre... Eu não sou da mesma cor que você.

- É exatamente isso, Pikachu. Você é o que os humanos chamam de Pokémon Shinny, alguns apreciam Pokémons como você, outros tem medo e outros tentam descobrir o porque de você serem diferentes. Mas eu realmente qual desses tipos de humanos vai te querer.

- Então você está achando que ninguém vai me querer? 

- Talvez, mas só estou pedindo para ter cuidado com o que te querer.

-Obrigado Mestre! – Disse Tristemente Pikachu, enquanto voltava para sua cama e ia dormir com medo e peso no coração.

Dias e Dias se passaram e o Pobre Shinny Pikachu continuava encostado em sua gaiola. Ele via todo seus amigos Pokémons indo embora e ganhando seus lares, mas ele ia ficando para trás. E o tempo foi passando até que aquele Natal passou e outro Natal se passou, até que o Dono da loja notou que ninguém queria comprar aquele diferente Pikachu. Então, sem escolha o Lojista mandou o Pikachu para um lugar em que todos os Pokémons "diferentes" eram mandados. A loja de Pokémons de Ash Ketchum.

A loja de Ash não era uma loja caído aos pedaços muito menos uma loja de "artigos religiosos". Mas sim uma loja Localizada numa pequena cidade chamada Pallet. Poucas pessoas a conheciam, e não moravam lá mais de 10 mil habitantes. Ao chegar nessa nova loja, o Natal já se aproximava de novo, e o pequeno Pikachu estava com frio e com medo do que estava esperando por ele.

- Então esse é o nosso novo amiguinho? – Falou Ash levantando o Shinny Pikachu no ar. – Um Pokémon Shinny, quem diria? Achava que iria morrer sem ver um desses... Bem vou deixar você aqui com os outros por essa noite e amanhã damos uma olhada melhor em você, Ok? – E como se esperasse que o pequeno Pikachu respondesse ele. Ash deixou ele num cercadinho na vitrine da loja junto com vários outros Pokémons e foi para o andar de cima, onde morava.

- Então temossss um SSShinny Por aqui interssssasnte. – Chamou a voz assustadora atrás dele.

- Se acalma Seviper. Vamos dar boas vindas para o novo carinha sem matá-lo do coração.

-Você fala que nem um humano! – Exclamou o Pikachu

- É falo sim! Prazer sou Meowth! – Se apresentou o Pokémon. – A SSSSSSenhorita aqui é a Seviper – Apontou para o Pokémon que falara primeiro. – Aquele inútil ali é o Psyduck. – Apontou para o pato com as mãos na cabeça. – Aquela é a Ralts – Apontou par o Pokémon Psíquico que se escondeu atrás do pote de comida. – E por último temos o Belo adormecido do Snorlax. – Apontou para a "Montanha que dormia em um cercado especial. – E esses são todo mundo. Alguma pergunta a mais?

- Tenho sim. Por que estamos todos aqui? Por que não estamos com os outros Pokémons?

- Bem... – Começou Meowth sem jeito. – Todos aqui somos diferentes, nenhum de nós é como os outros Pokémons. A Seviper não tem veneno. – Seviper abaixou a cabeça – O Psyduck é um baita de um imprestável. A Ralts é tímida ao extremo tem medo de quase tudo. O Snorlax não acorda nunca acorda, mesmo. E, eu, com você já viu, falo como humanos. Acho que os outros humanos tem medo da gente, mas tudo bem. Pelo menos o Ash toma conta da gente.

- É melhor irmosssss dormir. Asssssh cosssstuma acordar muito cedo. Te damossss o manual completo amanhã, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – Falou Shinny indo Dormir junto dos outros.

E lá era muito melhor do que ele achava. Lá todos eram muito legais uns com os outros e a cidade era pouco movimentada, um lugar ideal para se morar. E com o natal, a cidade ficava muito bonita revestida de neve e luzinhas. O tempo se passava e Pikachu se sentia muito mais apegado à todos eles. Era como se todos fossem uma grande família feliz. Mas com o Natal cada vez mais prómixa algum de seus amigos começaram a partir. Seviper foi comprar por uma garotinha que tinha medo de veneno, assim Seviper era perfeita para ela. Mas a história mais marcante foi no dia que um pesquisador chamado Professor Carvalho veio até a loja.

- Com lisensa. Tem alguém aqui. – Perguntou o Professor adentrado à loja.

- Tem sim desculpa. Estava ocupado com algumas coisas aqui atrás. – Disse Ash saindo dos fundos da Loja e indo para o seu Balcão. – O que deseja?

- Eu sou um estudioso do mundo Pokémon Senhor. – Se apresentou o Professor.

- Eu sei disso. Afinal, que não conhece o tão importante Professor Carvalho?

- É, obrigado. Como você deve saber então eu sou um importante pesquisador do mundo Pokémon e tenho de admitir que nunca vi um espécime de Pikachu como o que o senhor tem nessa loja.

- Ah, está falando do Shinny...

- Shinny, um nome bem apropriado para ele considerando a situação desse Pikachu. Quanto quer por ele?

- Quanto por o quê? – Falou Ash sem pensar. – O que você quer comprar o Shinny?

- É exatamente isso que eu pretendo fazer meu jovem.

- Mas o Shinny... Ele...

- Meu jovem só penso nos avanços que a ciência pode ter seu obter esse seu Pikachu. Podemos finalmente entender o por que desses Pokémons serem diferentes dos demais! Seria Fantástico! Me diga seu preço que eu dobro, dobrar não triplicar o preço! Farei qualquer coisa para obter aquele Pikachu!

- Senhor me de um minuto para...

- Não temos um minuto homem, temos muito dinheiro, fama e reconhecimento nessa pesquisa!

- Mas... Espera! É só para isso que você quer o Shinny? Para usá-lo na sua pesquisa maluca e enriquecer mais ainda as custas do Shinny? É isso que você quer?

- Não é assim Ash. A fama e o dinheiro são só conseqüências do que eu vou conseguir com esse Pikachu.

-Sabe, eu não gosto de pessoas como você que exploram os Pokémons.

- Mas você não sabe o que isso pode trazer de benéfico para o mundo.

- Vai embora agora!- Disse Ash empurrando o maldito professor porta a fora. – O Shinny não está há venda porque ele já tem treinador : eu! – E fechou a porta na fuça do Professor.

Depois de cinco minutos o professor foi embora e deixou eles em paz. Então, Ash virou para Shinny e falou:

- Se importa em ficar aqui comigo Shinny? – Perguntou Ash sorrindo e Shinny sorriu porque finalmente achou o lar que sempre procurou!

**Fim!**

* * *

**Dia 4 do CDAF (**_Calendário de Advento de fanfics_**)!!!**

**Tá, eu sei que ficou uma merda! Não precisa dizer isso porque eu sei.**

**Essa fic foi inspirada no meu conto de natal preferido **_"O Ursinho Tangerina"_

**Eu queria que essa fic ficasse com o espírito do filme, sabe?**

**Porque ninguém quer o ursinho tangerina e ele fica triste porque ele não tem um lar, mas quando aparece alguém querendo comprar ele, ele descobre que já tinha um lar na loja!**

**Acho lindo!!! (**_Que seria triste achar isso lindo, pois eu tenho 14 anos na cara XD_**)**

**Mas a intenção é o que conta!**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***

Ps: Deixem Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
